Stupid wish
by Ookami Gekkani
Summary: A wish gone wrong, Squirrelpaw's a human! super random!
1. Chapter 1

Renee: Trying a lot of things people, bear with me, please.

----------------------------------------------

"You're such a stubborn, ah, how Firestar is your father I don't know!" Brambleclaw growled. Squirrelpaw growled back. "Just because I'm an apprentice doesn't mean you can boss me around like this!" the dark ginger cat shouted. The tabby tom huffed "why should I be arguing with you?" Squirrelpaw turned away, and walked to the back of the cave.

A white striped face looked up from her slumber. "Upset you the tom?" she asked. Squirrelpaw nodded and said "If only there was a way! To show him that I'm as good as he is! I wish I were a stronger animal, not a fox or a horse, something not even my father could beat." She said. Midnight cocked her head. "Careful what it is wished you be." She murmured.

Squirrelpaw woke to a rustling sound outside the cave. She got up and walked to the mouth. 'No way is Brambleclaw gonna get credit for this!' she thought. "Hello?" she called. "Who ever you are, don't you dare come near us!" she hissed.

Suddenly a bright flash overtook the cave, and there was a high ringing sound. Then Squirrelpaw's vision went black.

"Oy, hey, you alive?" a voice called "Hello, wakey wakey sleeping beauty!" Squirrelpaw's eyes snapped open. "Get off me!" she yelled.

She looked up and gasped. In front of her, was a female two-leg. Her hair was a dark bluish color and she had narrow gray eyes. The female two-leg, stood up, dusting off her cloths. "Touchy, man, I try to help, I really do, but then I get pushed, shoved and all the other physical stuff." She grumbled.

Squirrelpaw tried to get up then fell down. "You okay?" the two-leg asked. "Get away from me!" Squirrelpaw shouted. The two-leg raised a brow. "Okay, but, you should take care of your, um, issue, without cloths."

Squirrelpaw looked down, and gasped at her new body. She gasped at her furless body and wiggled her new fingers. She let out a shriek as she clutched her red-orange hair. The two-leg winced. "You're not normal are you?" she asked.

Squirrelpaw sat in the huge bed, the two-leg, whose name was Robin, had let her sleep in. she stared at the cloths Robin had lent her, and then ran through her mind.

"_StarClan did this to me!" she yelled_

"_StarClan? I never knew cats had clans." Robin said. _

"_How can you understand me?" _

_Robin shrugged. "Don't know." _

"How could this happen?" she asked herself. "Yo, Rel!" Robin called. "Squirrelpaw got up and yelled "stop calling me that!" she yelled Robin shrugged. "Well come on let's go find your clan."

"What?!" she yelled. "Oh no, no, my clan can't see me like this!" Robin shrugged again, "You need to find them, if that story you told me was true, you have to cross the mountains with them." She said.

Squirrelpaw bit her lip. "But what about you." She asked. "Listen, your new at this stuff, but I got no one, I don't have a home or life here. Might as well help you." "why?" Squirrelpaw asked. "Because, I want an adventure." "Fine. What do I call you?" Squirrelpaw asked.

"My names Robin, call me what you want." She said. "Robinwing! I'll call you Robinwing." Robinwing shrugged and opened the door. "Squirrelpaw, I hope I don't freak out if a cat talks to me." She said.

"Don't worry, it shouldn't be too strange." Squirrelpaw said.

--------------------------------------

Ren: well that was fun, please review if you want me to go on.


	2. Chapter 2

Renee: One review, I feel so special! I'll keep going. Bookstalker dude, I love you in a way a person loves his closest friend, but not quite.

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors, the Erin Hunter chicks do. But Robinwing is mine.

-------------------------------------

"How, much…longer…?" Robin wing asked. "We're almost- hold up!" Squirrelpaw said. She sniffed the air and opened her mouth. "Brambleclaw!" she yelled. "Your boo?" Robinwing asked. Squirrelpaw blushed. "HE"S NOT MY BOO!!!" she yelled. She ran ahead. "Freak out factor." Robinwing sang to herself.

"Brambleclaw!" Squirrelpaw yelled.

"_Brambleclaw!" _a far off voice called. The dark tabby lifted his head. "Guys wait, listen," he yelled to his friends.

"Brambleclaw!" Squirrelpaw's voice yelled.

"Squirrelpaw?" Tawnypelt asked. "She's alive?" Stormfur gasped. "Damn it!" Crowpaw muttered. Brambleclaw smacked him with his tail.

"Come on!" Brambleclaw yelled. "Squirrelpaw!" he yelled. Suddenly he saw a far off figure. It shone like fire and two green eyes stared at him. It was Squirrelpaw, yet it wasn't, it was a two-leg. The four cats came to a halt.

"Brambleclaw!" She gasped. Brambleclaw blinked. "Sq-Squirrelpaw, what, what happened to you?" he asked. "It's a long story, but-" "Rel!" a voice called. Robinwing came up behind her. She stopped in front of Crowpaw.

"Another two-leg?" he asked. "Oh my god, A talking cat!" she yelled and kicked Crowpaw away. "Wow, wonder where he'll end up?" Tawnypelt whispered to Stormfur.

"Oops, sorry didn't mean to freak out there." Robinwing said. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, he won't go too far." Squirrelpaw said with a shrug.

Mexico…

"Where the hell am I?" Crowpaw asked into the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Ren: okay, here we go!

P.s this Robin wing is a new two-leg friend.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Warriors!

--------------------------------------------------------

"I still don't get how you can understand us." Tawnypelt said to Robinwing. "I don't get how you have clans." Robinwing said back. "True so why did you come out here with us?" Tawnypelt asked. "I wanted an adventure." "In the mountains?!" Ferncloud yelled through the blizzard winds.

"Hey, your pops said it was cool, and I am a great shield for the kids." She said. "Kits!" Tallpoppy yelled at her. "The difference?" Robin wing asked. "No an eagle took her kit!" Ferncloud screamed. Robinwing sighed and stood up. She jumped, grabbing the eagle by both of its feet.

Marshkit plopped harmlessly into her jacket, down her waist and into Tallpoppy's waiting paws. "The kits hungry?" Robinwing asked. Ferncloud nodded. Robinwing grabbed the eagle's head and snapped it back. "This should help you. Pretty ironic don't you think, mum?" she asked as she pulled a wing off the bird's body and placed it before Ferncloud.

Ferncloud nodded and purred as she began to eat the fresh-kill. Tallpoppy sighed gratefully as Marshkit crawled onto Robinwing's lap. "Marshkit-" "No it's okay mum, he must be cold, why don't you take a break?" Robinwing said. Ferncloud's whiskers twitched as she said "Maybe they will be safer with her," she said.

Robinwing put her over coat on the ground and laid on her side. Tallpoppy looked at the two-leg in wonder. "Are you sure?" she asked. Robinwing sighed. "Do you want kitsicles?" Tallpoppy nudged her kits to Robinwing. The two-leg took off her jacket and draped it across her waist and legs, making a human tent for the kits.

The kits squeaked with joy and ran in. the two queens chuckled as Robinwing made a face. Blackstar and Leopardstar watched a few feet away.

"Damn Firestar for letting a two-leg travel with us." He said. "Shut up Blackstar, she appears useful. But as always, the prize goes to ThunderClan." She sneered. "Shut don't go up, but your right. Two-legs are indeed intelligent, powerful creatures." He said

"Do you carry a dictionary in your fur Blackstir, And Leopardstar why don't you shut up? I'm right here you mouse brained losers!" Robinwing yelled across the small camp.

Onewhisker fought to not fall on his side from laughing. Dustpelt coughed and Cloudtail and Brackenfur slapped paws. "Hell yeah…" Morningflower said under her breath.

"It's Blackstar!" The white cat hissed. But Robinwing ignored him and looked behind him. "Hey Crowpaw! How was Mexico?" She yelled.

The smoky cat smiled. "It was actually fun, and the weird thing is that a bald bird carried me here." He said. "Joe carried you back? I could have sworn I told Margaret to." Robinwing said. "Oh, she had to watch her eggs." Crowpaw said. "Aw, she had eggs?" She asked. "Three, all white shells." He said.

Blackstar was about to bust a vein when he heard a yowl. Three mud covered cats were led into the clearing by Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw. "So it's true." One said as they walked to the two-leg.

Robinwing smiled "hey guys I have the kits under the jacket." "Nice to see you again, Robin who watches cats." The she-cat said. "Night, Talon, Jag, how is Brook?" she asked. "Well, Sharptooth is dead and life flourishes, but Star died."

A look of pure anguish appeared on Robinwing's face. "No, that can't be, poor…poor Star." She sighed. Squirrelpaw cocked her head. "You know each other?" She asked.

"Star and her littermates wondered down the mountain and Robin saved them. She understood our speech and is a good friend of ours." Night explained to them. "But I suggest we get somewhere safe before a blizzard blows in."

As the cats followed, Robinwing gathered the four kits in her jacket and carried them. Squirrelpaw noticed Crowpaw and waved. "Hey Crowpaw, how was Mexico?" "Awesome." The dark cat said and followed the crowd of cats.

------------------------------------------------

Renee: Random? Maybe. Awesome? We think so.


	4. Chapter 4

Ren: Slowly but surly

Ren: Slowly but surly. I'm putting up more chapters for anyone that cares.

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.

--

"So how's the water run?" Jag asked Squirrelpaw. The Clan Two-leg nodded. "We've been doing so far, a ShadowClan apprentice could have died if Robinwing hadn't caught him. Being a two-leg is very useful." She said. Jag nodded. "You must have asked the tribe of rushing water to turn you into a human."

Squirrelpaw cocked her head. "The tribe, they're the ones who turned me into a Two-leg?" Jag shrugged. "Anything is possible." He said. Squirrelpaw looked at Robinwing, who had kits from both the tribe and clans crawling all over her. Birchkit jumped on her stomach.

Robinwing picked up the kit and ruffled his fur. He purred as she hugged him to her cheek. "Was Robinwing ever a cat?" Squirrelpaw asked. Jag shrugged again. "No one knows. She just came out of nowhere and helped us without any demands." He looked at Robinwing. "I think you should call her by her regular name, because she doesn't have a wing in her."

Squirrelpaw nodded as she walked to Brambleclaw. The warrior looked up at the ThunderClan two-leg. Squirrelpaw blushed and awkwardly sat down next to the tom. "So…" She said. "Yeah…" Brambleclaw looked up at her. "Well, we're half-way there." he said. Squirrelpaw nodded. "I…I hope when we get there, I can turn back to normal." "Awwwkwarrrd…" Crowfeather said

Brambleclaw looked up at her. "I hope so too, you're too big for me." Squirrelpaw bopped him on the head. "BIG?!" She yelled. "Uh, you are such a mouse brain!" she yelled and went across the cave. Crowpaw walked over to Brambleclaw. "Stupid! She-cats have feelings too!" He yelled. "The hell...?! When did you get so sensitive, more like, how?!" Crow paw smiled. "I sat on an egg and it hatched into a pretty bird…"

Then he whirled around and ran to Robin. Robin narrowed her eyes and stroked the top of Brambleclaw's head. "Listen to me well Brambleclaw; Squirrelpaw is in a very delicate state. I don't think its right to poke at her like that." Brambleclaw felt his fur become hot as Robin smiled at him. "Okay Robin."

As he went to apologize to Squirrelpaw, Robin lifted up Crowpaw by the scuff. "Now why are you so emotional?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Bye! Thanks again!" Tawnypelt called as they left the mountains. "So…we made it!"

Robin said making a peace sigh and doing a pose. "Well, I can't wait to see what we're going to live in." "I picked out a spot. It's so cool-" "Help! HELLLLPPP!" Littlecloud yelled. "Whoa, whoa pretty, slow your row!" Robin said taking the cat in her arms. "What's wrong?" Littlecloud shook. "There are some kitty pets attacking us, an apprentice was badly hurt."

Robin stood up. "I'll go help the ShadowClan cats, Rel, go help the apprentice." She said and followed the medicine cat. Firestar ran beside her with half of the clan behind him. "Let's go!" He yelled.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

The cats and two-leg arrived at the clearing of fighting cats. Robin reached down and picked up a cat by the scruff and shook her. "Hey, what do you think you're…" the cat look at Robin with wide eyes. "Robin…is that…you?" Robin put her down and kneeled next to her. "Mom?"

"MOM?!" almost every Clan cat yelled.

"Robin, where have you been? Both I and your father haven't been the same since you left. We were so scared, so angry at ourselves, at the world. Honey…what happened to you?" She asked. "I…I got, I kinda…Okay, I wished upon a star to get away from you." She said. "I'm sorry, but…I was just so tired of you and Dad fighting." She put the cat down. "I really just…I'm sorry Mom but I just can't be your daughter anymore."

The Black and white tom got up and stared at the two-leg. "Robin…" The older she-cat put a paw on the two-leg's knee. "Robin…big or small, two-leg or cat, you will always be my daughter." She said. Robin bent down and hugged the cats. "And you'll always be my Mom and Dad." Small tears splashed on the cat's fur. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Mom and Dad! I'm sorry!"

"Robin." The tom said. "Robin, you're shining!" "Wha…" A soft light encircled Robin and became brighter and brighter until all had to look away.

When the light died down all that was remaining was a thin black she-cat with a white diamond on her forehead. Blackstar's jaw dropped and almost every tom gasped. "Wow…" Cloudtail said, earning a swat from Brightheart. "She's beautiful!" Ferncloud exclaimed.

"Mom! Dad!" Robin yelled and ran to the two cats.

Squirrelpaw looked at Brambleclaw. "Well, I guess I'm sorry too." She said. "For what?" He asked. "Um, well, I was a bit over obsessive about being stronger than you, so I wished upon a star too."

There was a flash.

"Squirrelpaw!" Brambleclaw yelled and rubbed his cheek against hers. "Bramble-Ah! I'm a cat! I'm a cat again!" She yowled happily. "Robin look! I'm a…" She saw Robin with her parents and saw her look at her sadly. She turned around and went to Robin. "So I guess this means you'll be leaving now, huh?"

Robin gave her a look. "Um, not quite. You see, I think I developed a crush on a clan cat." She said walking towards Shadowclan and wind clan. Blackstar stuck out his chest and raised his chin. But Robin walked past him, her tail swatting his nose. She walked to Windclan. She wrapped herself around a smoky gray cat. "Crowfeather…" She purred.

Crowfeather gulped and said "M-me?" Robin nodded. "Yes," She purred in his ear. "You stole my heart the moment I laid eyes on you." She looked at Onewhisker. "I know that you are to be next leader, so I ask you," She said. "May I and my future kits join when ready?" Onewhisker nodded. "Yes." Robin bowed her head. "I'll be here before they're born, so please have mentors ready." Onewhisker nodded again.

She went to ThunderClan saying over her shoulder "See you later Crowfeather!" "You lucky bastard!" Mudclaw said.

Robin looked down at the younger She-cat. "Well, I guess this is good-bye then," She said to Squirrelpaw. She licked the top of her head. "Well, listen to your elders, and please follow orders. Oh and Rel…" She leaned over to her friend's ear. "Listen to your heart."

She ran to her parents sides. "Good-bye! See you later!" she yelled as she jumped over the stone wall. "Bye!" "Good luck!" "You're hot!" Random cats yelled over to her

Squirrelpaw looked up at Brambleclaw. "I guess it's time we get home." The tom nodded and put his tail around her shoulders and led her towards their new home.

--

Ren: well, thanks for reading and remember…I love you all!


End file.
